Love you like an enemy
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: Finalmente, Dio le otorga (forzosamente) eternidad a Jonathan. Ahora podrán estar juntos para siempre.


Con la compañía de sólo unos varios cadáveres de atractivas mujeres desnudas, el castillo permanecía tan lúgubre como de costumbre, con sólo un fino rayo de luz azulada que entraba por la claraboya del pasillo principal. Dio no se encontraba en la biblioteca, como de costumbre, o en su trono, sino sus aposentos, en los que rara vez entraba alguien que no fuera él, y pobre del que no pidiera permiso para entrar o no llamara a la puerta. Parecía guardar allí algo con recelo, un secreto que no quería que nadie, por nada en el mundo, descubriera.

Este secreto se ocultaba en un enorme baúl, escondido en lo que parecía ser un armario empotrado. Dentro del baúl había una infinidad de telas y sábanas, y en el fondo por fin se hallaba la clave; una caja de madera con candado del cual él guardaba personalmente la llave. Agarró un cuchillo de la mesita y con él penetró su pecho. Apenas sintió nada. Después abrió la carne y de entre ella sacó algo pequeñito y dorado; la llave. Rápidamente, la carne volvió a juntarse y a coserse con fibras como si de hilo y aguja se tratase. Sólo permanecía un pequeño chorro de sangre que cesó en cuestión de segundos.

Tomó la caja, se sentó en la cama y la abrió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-He estado esperando tanto tiempo para esto, Jojo.- sacó el contenido; un recipiente de cristal que contenía una cabeza humana de un varón de pelo azul. –Creo que ya tengo el perfecto. Me he encargado yo mismo de crearlo. Incluso tiene una marca como la tuya.- tocó la estrella de su propio hombro.

Hace ya cientos de años, cuando Dio ocupó el cuerpo de Jonathan, cogió rápidamente su cabeza y la guardó en el recipiente en el que el comerciante chino metió la suya, que posteriormente metió consigo mismo en el ataúd. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero sabía que no se equivocaba. Y lo que estaba sintiendo le decía lo mismo. Abrazó el recipiente de cristal contra su pecho y se levantó. Bajó escaleras abajo sorteando los cadáveres y llegó a su sala favorita y más placentera para él, el sótano.

-Amo Dio.- una voz chillona detuvo su paso. -¿A dónde se dirige?-

-Enyaba.- se detuvo de espaldas a ella. -¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarle a tu amo lo que va a hacer? ¿Qué te importa?-

-Ah… D-Discúlpeme… es sólo que… parecía apurado y… si me es posible y me deja, me gustaría ayudarle.-

-Vaya, Enyaba, te lo agradezco, pero si necesitara ayuda te lo habría dicho, ¿no?-

-Supongo…- la anciana comenzó a temblar.

Dio giró su cabeza y la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si me disculpa.- se retiró.

El vampiro rio levemente y continuó bajando por las escaleras de caracol al húmedo y oscuro sótano. Llegados allí, dejó la cabeza de su amigo y comenzó a hablar.

-Deberías estarme agradecido, Jonathan. Después de tantos años de enemistad yo, Dio, te devolveré a la vida.- se acercó a lo que parecía ser un poyo de piedra con una abultada sábana sobre ella. –He hecho muchos experimentos para traerte de nuevo aquí. ¿Ves toda esa pila de cadáveres?- miró hacia su derecha. –Todos han pasado por el mismo proceso que harás tú, y fue todo un éxito. Por desgracia, no estaban capacitados para comprender mi grandiosidad, así que los eliminé. Confío en ti para que no acabes igual, Jojo.-

Tomó la sábana y la tiró al suelo, mostrando un cuerpo de varón lleno de cicatrices, cosidos y magulladuras. Era pálido como el marfil y estaba muy helado para que así se conservara mejor, aunque lo más grotesco era el hueco que había alrededor de sus hombros, cubierto de sangre reseca y costras.

-He intentado recrear tu cuerpo, Jojo.- tocó su pecho con una mano y el del cadáver con la otra. –Me ha sido muy duro encontrar uno idéntico, así que no me quedó otra sino ir tomando diferentes partes.-

Con el monólogo ya acabado, tomó la cabeza del peliazul, la sacó de su envase y comenzó su quehacer.

-Jo… Jojo…- una débil voz se paseaba por los oídos de Jonathan, que permanecía con los ojos entreabiertos, aunque con sus pupilas en blanco, respirando lentamente y aún tieso. –Jonathan, despierta. Mierda…- tomó un cuenco y lo puso en su boca. –Bebe de esto.-

Jonathan, que cada vez parecía tener más consciencia de su ser, miró a Dio a los ojos.

-Es sangre, si no bebes vas a volver a morir, imbécil.-

-D-Dio…- mencionó, y poco después se sobresaltó dando una encogida entre los brazos del mencionado. ¿Cómo era posible que volviera a estar vivo? Porque estaba vivo, o al menos eso parecía.

-¡Bebe!- volcó el cuenco hacia su boca, dejando caer la sangre sobre ella. Jonathan comenzó a tragar casi inconscientemente. Parecía que su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse, luchar por vivir, y comenzaron a aparecerle los primeros instintos. Cuando vio que bebía sin ningún problema, Dio comenzó a verter la sangre con más cuidado mientras agarraba sus hombros fuertemente. Jonathan podía apreciar como temblaba, quizá de la emoción.

-¡Dio!- exclamó incorporándose rápidamente. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?-

Rio. –Inocente y tonto Jojo… no has cambiado nada. Estás en el paraíso terrenal, la morada del Dios más omnipotente y poderoso; ¡El castillo de Dio!-

-¿Tu castillo?- se levantó y quedó frente a él aún asustado y sin comprender nada aún, señalándole con el dedo. –¿Pero qué…?- En este mismo dedo apreció un pequeño hilo del que tiró y comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Gilipollas, no te descosas!-

-¿Descoser? Dio… ¿¡qué has hecho!?-

-Un milagro, Jojo, un milagro. Al usurpar tu cuerpo yo mismo me encargué de hacerte otro.-

-¿Mi cuerpo? Pero…-

Dio rio y le mostró su hombro izquierdo. En él, se hallaba la marca de la familia Joestar. –Es un cuerpo idóneo, pero aún no puedo controlarlo muy bien.-

Jonathan estaba cada vez más asustado. -¿Entonces qué soy yo? ¿Un monstruo hecho de cadáveres? ¿Para qué me has devuelto a la vida, Dio? ¿Quieres verme sufrir incluso ahora, cuando ya no existo? Ni siquiera tú deberías seguir vivo.-

-Escúchame, Jojo.- le agarró del cuello. –Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad. –No he creado este perfecto cuerpo para ti, sino que también te he puesto esa máscara para que seas tan inmortal como yo. Al menos deberías agradecérmelo, ¿no crees? Incluso llevas la puta marca en forma de estrella.-

Agarró el brazo de la mano que ejercía presión sobre su cuello y le dificultaba respirar, pero aún se encontraba muy débil y su cuerpo se movía con cierto retraso.

-¿No lo entiendes? Ahora eres inmortal, eres mi súbdito, juntos dominaremos el mundo, seremos Dioses, reinaremos sobre la humanidad.-

-Eso a mí no me importa.- tosió tras zafarse de la mano. -¿Para qué quieres tanto poder? La gente sólo te teme. ¿Y la eternidad? ¿Quieres ser inmortal para ver a todos tus seres queridos morir? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tus propósitos?-

-Nunca me ha importado eso porque nunca he tenido seres queridos. Nunca. Sólo me interesa el poder.-

-¿Y nosotros? Cuando murió tu padre, el mío y yo te adoptamos como a uno más. Mi padre te trataba como a su propio hijo, y para mi eras un hermano. ¿No eres capaz de ver nuestra bondad, Dio?-

-¡Hablas demasiado!- volvió a agarrarle del cuello, esta vez con las dos manos. -¡Cuando creía tener a alguien a mi lado, me da la espalda y rechaza mi oferta! ¿Y tú qué, Jojo? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí? ¿Te has preocupado por mi bienestar? Eras el niño rico y perfecto al que todos querían y yo una simple rata pobre, así que sólo me gané mi merecido y buen puesto. La humanidad está podrida, Jojo, y ahora que ni tú ni yo somos humanos, podemos limpiarla. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.-

-No puedo… aceptar tus ofertas… porque son inj-ustas…- volvió a agarrar ambos brazos. –Dices que la humanidad es cruel, pero tú quieres eliminarla por eso… ¿quién es peor?-

Soltó su cuello y le dio un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla. –Lo quieras o no, ahora eres un ser superior como yo, así que me valen una mierda todos tus pensamientos filosóficos. Acompáñame, te llevaré a tus aposentos.-

Durante días e incluso semanas, Jonathan intentó amoldarse a su nueva forma de vida lo mejor que pudo, porque desde que salió a la luz del Sol, sufrió un escarmiento por parte de su nuevo metabolismo y de Dio.

Era curioso lo de Dio; era su mayor enemigo, pero se había molestado en devolverlo a la vida, y no sólo eso, en concederle la inmortalidad, aunque su relación y su trato aún eran de enemigos. Era curioso cómo, además, Dio le permitía descansar en la misma sala donde él mismo tenía sus aposentos y de los que Jonathan también contaba personalmente. Incluso cuando atraía a una hermosa mujer le ofrecía compartirla con él, pero el peliazul siempre se negaba por muy vírgenes o atractivas que fueran. "Eres un imbécil, JoJo, tu querida Erina ya no está aquí. Puedes disfrutar de todo lo prohibido que no gozaste en tu vida como humano". Aun así, estas palabrerías no le surgían efecto.

Para él, era como si ayer mismo estuviese en el altar tomando la mano de Erina, y por nada del mundo le iba a ser infiel a la mujer a la que siempre amaría. Además, su sentimiento ético tampoco le permitía ni dejaría hacer las cosas que Dio sí que hacía.

Durante tanto tiempo, Jonathan se dio cuenta de que no quería vivir, cada día lo tenía mucho más claro que el anterior, si es que lo que estaba haciendo era vivir como tal, así que de la noche a la mañana decidió dejar de consumir sangre por muy difícil que fuera controlar sus instintos animales. Su "amigo", obviamente, no lo permitiría, pero por mucho que le abriera la boca y le obligara a tragar no era suficiente sangre para un hombre joven como él, así que dejó de insistir, ya que seguro acabaría sucumbiendo a la sed de sangre tarde o temprano. Pero no fue así. Llegó a tal extremo que se encontraba postrado en su cama, inmóvil, con la piel seca como la muda de una serpiente, y más frío de lo normal. En sus ojos apenas había vida. Sus instintos parecían haber desaparecido finalmente.

A Dio le dolía, comenzaba a replantearse si había hecho lo correcto devolviendo a Jonathan al mundo de los vivos. Era lo que él mismo deseaba, eso seguro, pero quizá debió pensar más en él.

-¿Te rindes ya, JoJo?- tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él.

Al oír su nombre, movió sus ojos hacia la dirección en la que salía la voz. La única voz que escuchó antes y después de morir. La voz de su amigo. Apenas veía algo que no fueran manchas de color. –No.- sonrió con debilidad. –Pronto dejaré de sufrir.-

-Eres un imbécil.- hizo sonar sus dedos. –Enyaba, puedes pasar.-

La puerta se abrió y pasó una diminuta mujer con un cuenco entre sus manos, que curiosamente ambas eran derechas. –Tome, amo Dio.-

Tomó el cuenco y le mandó retirarse. –Mira, JoJo, ¿cómo se siente tener la cura de tu mal tan cerca de ti, pero seguir insistiendo en declinarla?-

-Dio… no me queda mucho.- cambió de tema. –Nunca he creído que fueras malo. Sólo eres… una víctima de una dura pero corta vida. Por eso no supiste acostumbrarte a una familia que te quería, a tener un amigo… un hermano…-

-¿Qué dices? ¡Calla y bebe!- se arrodilló ante la cama y puso el cuenco sobre sus labios, pero Jonathan giró la cabeza lentamente.

-Por eso… creo que me dejarás descansar.- le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo. –Si de verdad sientes algún tipo de afecto hacia mí.-

-¡Siempre has sido un gilipollas!- gritaba. -¡Deja ya el cuento de ser un caballero! ¡Ahora nada importa, sólo somos tú y yo!- derramó con cuidado un chorro de sangre en el interior de su boca, pero lo escupió.

-Dio… pareces cansado… cansado de todo este mundo… quizá tú también deberías descansar… y reencontrarte con tu madre…-

-¡No menciones a mi madre!-

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Jonathan estiró su esquelético brazo hacia Dio y posó su mano sobre su pecho, cerca de su clavícula. –Dio…- y suspiró, callando, esta vez, definitivamente, por deseo propio y de quien le había dado la vida por segunda vez. No volvería a tropezarse con la misma piedra dos veces.


End file.
